laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raymond
|gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Gray-brown |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Jean Descole * Desmond Sycamore * Keats |jpname = |dename = |esname = |frname = |itname = |nlname = |korname = }} Raymond is a recurring character in the prequel trilogy of the ''Professor Layton'' series. He is a butler under the employ of Jean Descole, with whom he shares a close friendship. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter In ''Last Specter, Raymond played a very minor role in the first and final cutscenes. He is seen driving the carriage taking Descole out of Misthallery, and has a line at the beginning agreeing with Descole that it is time for the next 'chapter' to be written. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask After the events of ''Miracle Mask, Raymond can be seen with Descole, looking at the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain just before they are attacked by Bronev. He askes whether they should "Go quietly", but is ordered not to by Descole. When Descole is pinned to the ground, Raymond throws a smoke bomb, blinding the Targent guards, and rescues Descole. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy Raymond works for Desmond Sycamore in this game. He flies the Bostonius to Froenborg at the beginning of the game. Following this event, as Professor Layton, his two assistants, Luke Triton and Emmy Altava, and Sycamore travelled around the world to solve the mysteries of the Azran Civilization, Raymond helped them by flying the Bostonius. After the two professors, Emmy and Luke learn from Aurora that they have to find the five aura stones, they fly back to London, and later on, Raymond is charged to take care of Keats, in the Bostonius. At the end of the game, after Layton and co recover the five eggs (the last one being held by Bronev at The Nest), it is revealed that Desmond Sycamore is, in fact, Descole. He flees of, and while Layton tries to prevent him going back to the Bostonius, Raymond use a small plane to save his master and lead him to Froenborg. After this moment, Raymond can't be found anywhere until the end of the game. Following the supposed "death" of Descole, in the Azran Sanctuary, when the Azran ruins had collapsed, Raymond, in the Bostonius again, had rescued his master and said that he would always serve him, as Descole decided to embark upon a new journey. After the game ending, if the player decide to continue playing on the same file (to find the last puzzles), he has the opportunity to go anywhere he wants using the Bostonius, conducted by Raymond again. However, theses events which occur after the credits may not be canons, as they go against the plot (Descole use Sycamore's apparence, and Emmy once again follow the group, as well as Aurora, despite the fact that they are actually found in the last room of the Azran Sanctuary). Media Trivia *Raymond's name means "wise guardian", indicating his nature of protecting his master. *Raymond is Scottish. *He liked insect collecting when he was younger. *Raymond appears in either the very first or the very last scene of every game in the second trilogy. *Despite his appearances in ''Last Specter and Miracle Mask, Raymond was not named until Azran Legacy; nor did he receive a character profile until that game either. *At the end of Azran Legacy, Raymond seems to have affection for Keats. *It is implied that his mother was also a servant when he says "Just like his mother, this young buck only aspires to serve, and serve well." in Azran Legacy *In the Professor Layton and the illusory forest novel, it has been mentioned that Raymond has a wife and a daughter. *Raymond used to yodel, which he mentioned in Azran Legacy; Hoogland. Category:Characters Category:Miracle Mask Characters Category:Azran Legacy Characters Category:Antagonists de:Raymond es:Mayordomo Raymond fr:Raymond nl:Raymond